Hazard
Hazard is a map released in the Annihilation Map Pack for Call of Duty: Black Ops. The map takes place on a golf course, and according to Treyarch, it is based off Cliffside from Call of Duty: World at War. This map was originally going to be called "Golf Course" as seen in the game's files. It favors long range combat. Screenshots Dlc3 screenshots Hazard02 large.jpg Dlc3 screenshots Hazard01 large.jpg HAZARD.png Trivia *The name of the map is based on the name of an area on a golf course with a difficult obstacle. which may be of three types: water hazards, sand bunkers, and dense vegetation. *This is the second Black Ops DLC map to feature the Tropas and Op 40, the first being Hotel. *Mannequins return in this map. *On the scoreboard, Castro is in first with a score of -8, Reznov is in sixth with a -2, and Mason is in last with +8. *There are two Hueys on a hole outside the map. *The clock in the practice range room is accurate to the player's system, this room also has a picture of the pool in Hotel. *By the maintenance garage door, there are two bags of cement labeled "Product of Treyarch". *The top window of the villa has a white sheet hanging out of it and smoke billowing out. *There are boxes of tees labeled "Havana Golf", a reference to golf course in Havana, Cuba, of the same name. *All of the Golf flags, including those outside of the map, are labeled hole 1. *The main building resembles buildings from Castle. *Standing in front of the water sprinklers will cause water to go on the player's screen, as well as a mini rainbow to appear. *If the player shoots the sprinklers, the top will break off and the water will shoot straight up. *This is the only DLC map for Black Ops listed as a large map. *There are several holes on the fences that marks the limits of the map. Some of them can be used as RC-XD shortcuts. *There is a candy bar in the pool, a reference to the movie Caddyshack. *Inside the bar on the back counter is a monkey skull. *Just outside the map, on the opposite side the the cliffside, there is a pool that is a similar shape to the pool in Hotel. *This map was originally going to be in the game, under the name 'golf course'. this can be seen in the game files. However, it was scrapped and released in the Annihilation DLC. You can notice this by looking at the Spy Plane when choosing it as a killstreak. *The map is based off of the World At War map Cliffside. *You can shoot the golfball at the start of hole 1 and you can also shoot the ball in the hole. *In one of the rooms there are two pictures one of Hazard and one of Hotel because both maps are set in Cuba. Videos Video:Call of Duty Black Ops - Annihilation Multiplayer TrailerAnnihilation Multiplayer Trailer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Levels Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Category:Levels Category:Multiplayer Category:Maps Category:Annihilation Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops DLC